Generally, an electronic device, such as a computer, occasionally crashes during operation, at this time, the computer is required to reset so as to allow the computer to re-operate. In prior art, a switch apparatus with a button is used to turn on resetting of the computer, for example, Taiwanese patent publication No.TWM375307 (corresponding to Chinese patent grant publication No.CN201523134U) discloses a multiple-function connector which comprises a block, a switch module and an electrical connector, the switch module is provided in the block, when the computer crashes, a user inserts a pin-like element through a small through-hole in the block to push down a button cap of a button of the switch module, so that the computer may be reset, set or restarted.
However, the switch module in the previous patent document has a relative large volume, and is provided separately from the electrical connector, therefore the switch module occupies a considerable space of the block, which is not beneficial to providing a compact electronic device.